


Wake Up Call

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bed Humping, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski is a cock slut, Swallowing, ball worship, jerking off, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles and Derek indulge in their favourite way to wake up in the mornings.Kinktober 2019 Day 28: Swallowing





	Wake Up Call

Stiles smacked his lips together absently as he twisted his body around and tossed his arm over Derek’s waist. Stiles blinked hazily as his fingers grazed his boyfriend’s cock and before he was truly awake Stiles had his fingers loosely curled around the impressive girth. Stiles used his free hand to rub the sleep from his eyes before he propped himself up to see if Derek was awake.

Derek’s eyes were closed and his eyes were moving beneath the lids in his usual REM sleep, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed softly. However, his cock was more than awake and was filling in Stiles’ loose grip. Stiles sat up and took this chance to admire his boyfriend’s crotch, his cock twitching between his thighs as he stared. 

Derek’s thighs were muscled and covered in a surprisingly soft light layer of black hair that Stiles had tugged at many times and knew it covered the werewolf’s hole and ass. Stiles slowly, lightly began to stroke Derek’s eight-inch cock, coaxing it to full hardness and licked his lips when a bead of pre-cum started to form at the slit. Stiles’ gaze moved down the veined shaft and his cock jerked when Stiles stared at Derek’s full and heavy hanging balls and his mouth water as his eyes flicked up to track the path the bead of pre-cum was making and he couldn’t help but lean down and swipe the tip of his tongue up the side of Derek’s cock, chasing down the pre-cum. 

Stiles shuddered and moved so he was on his stomach between his boyfriend’s legs, nudging them apart to make room and he used his other hand to cup Derek’s balls as he teased his tongue over the tip again. 

“If you just plan on teasing me I’ll have to hold you in place and fuck your mouth.” Derek’s voice was rough with sleep as his large palm settled on the back of Stiles’ head.

“Good morning to you too,” Stiles laughed as he locked eyes with Derek as he sucked lightly at the head of Derek’s cock. 

“You know I’m never in the mood for teasing when I first wake up.” Derek reminded his younger boyfriend and pushed Stiles' head forward, forcing more of his cock into Stiles' mouth. 

“Hmmm,” Stiles moaned around the cock in his mouth and braced himself on Derek’s thighs as he relaxed his throat and shifted his head down until his nose was nestled in Derek’s curly pubic hair. 

“Mm, that’s my good little cock sucker,” Derek moaned as he rested his free arm up under his head to get a better angle to watch Stiles. It was a nice sight, his head bobbing and the way his pink lips stretched around his morning wood. Derek loved waking up to this sight and knew Stiles could never stop himself from getting his mouth on Derek’s cock. 

Stiles curled his fingers into the hair on Derek’s thighs as he bobbed his head, letting Derek’s cock hit against the back of his throat each time making his eyes water and his cock to ache between his thighs. 

Stiles flicked his wet eyes up at Derek as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder than before. Derek moaned out his appreciation and then jerked up his hips when Stiles’ wet mouth slipped off of his cock. Stiles grasped Derek’s length and licked up the underside of it before shifting down a bit further and began to lap at the werewolf’s balls. 

“You like that don’t you Stiles, you love the taste of my balls just as much as the taste of my cock.” Derek chuckled as he tugged at Stiles' hair, pulling his head up to get a good look at him. Stiles’ face was flushed; lips were swelling and tongue lolling out as he stared up at Derek with needy eyes. 

“Keep that hungry little mouth open for me,” Derek ordered as he shifted until he was on his knees and Stiles was below him still on his stomach but his back was arched slightly. 

Stiles opened his mouth as wide as he could with his tongue sticking out as he looked up at Derek, trembling with need but waiting for Derek to make to the next move. Derek used his free hand to pump his cock a few times before he slapped the head of his cock against Stiles’ extended tongue before letting it rest there. 

“Don’t move I’m going to give my little cock sucker his favourite breakfast.” Derek crooned as he began to jerk himself off again, his knuckles just grazing Stiles' lips on each down stroke. Stiles kept his eyes locked on the sight of Derek stroking himself and his hips started to rut against the bed below him. 

“That’s right, good cock suckers get themselves off while they swallow,” Derek growled, his eyes flashing as his orgasm hit him and he watched as his cock spat ropes of white cover Stiles’ pink tongue. Derek moaned and milked his cock as he watched Stiles swallow every bit of his cum down all while humping the bed below him before stilling and moaning as the sheets below him grew wet with his release. 

“Thank you for my breakfast,” Stiles licked his lips before opening his mouth again to show Derek he had swallowed every last bit when Derek moved his spent cock from Stiles’ mouth, letting it wetly slap against his thigh. 

“Go take a shower, you’ve made a mess of yourself and maybe later today I’ll jerk off in your mouth again.” Derek stroked Stiles cheek for a moment before he swung himself off the bed and sauntered still naked out of the bedroom.


End file.
